The 3rd Prophecy
by SAHDHAHKHOH
Summary: Aion was finding for a new PandaemoniumQueen Devil,only a woman w great power can bear this child win her body.The 3rd Prophecy tells that when a child of a Holy woman&a Demon born,it will bring the world to a big tragedy&sorrow.Another Demon will help
1. Characters

**The end of the 2****nd**** prophecy**

**And the beginning of the 3****rd**** prophecy**

Characters:

Margarette Williams- Exorcist from the organization of Magdala order in Northern America and the reincarnation of Rosette Christopher who fights Devils and Monsters, but as the story goes; she will actually fall in love on a high ranking Demon named Aion who disguised into a human.

Aion- A high ranking Demon who disguised into a human to find the next Pandemonium (Queen Devil).

Chrono- He is also a high ranking Demon who is now sleeping on his tomb for several of years after his contract w/ Rosette. He was finding for a new human that will create a new contract between them.

Judith Fahrenheit- She was included on a family of jewel summoner who always there for Rosette. Can be this friendship will end after the 3rd prophecy?

Lumiare Suzzette- A 12 year-old girl and a vendor of Sampaguita outside the main church of the Northern America, oftentimes she is performing as a choir for a little donation…

Sister Lena- The leader of the order of Magdala in Northern America, and the guide of Margarette to be a good Magdala…

Fr. Yuan Lawrence- A priest from Central America who was given a job to stay in Northern America and to help or be an adviser of Sister Lena for the good of the order of Magdalene in Northern America.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Konnichiwa! Mmm… I know you are confusing… so many Questions running in your mind... Let me explain it before you decide to move on the 1st chapter… This is my own characters (except for Chrono and Aion) and it is based on the theme of Chrono crusade but, I actually made the next season of it on my own story, I just want to continue it w/ new blend, I just hope I will get your taste… That's all… Domo Harigato…


	2. Chapter: 1New Generation

**Chapter: 1**

**(New Generation)**

**A/N:** Let's try another…In this story I will be using our own language w/c is the FILIPINO…

Natapos n ang malaking digmaang pangsibilisasyon na nakasaad sa ikalawang propesiya. Ang buong paligid ay mahinahon na, lahat ay tumutulong sa pagsasa-ayos at paglilinis sa mga nasirang gusali at tahanan, ngunit malungkot ang awra ng buong kapaligiran dahil sa mga nagluluksa at naghihinagpis para sa mga mahal nila sa buhay na na nadamay at nasawi sa digmaang ito.

"Magandang umaga Sister Lena!" masiglang pagbati ni Margarette.

"Tumahimik ka...Walang maganda sa ginawa mo Margarette! Hindi ka na natuto!" Pambungad na sigaw ni Sister Lena at sya'y naupo.

"Pero Sister… Wala po akong ginagawa…" sagot ni Margarette…

Napatayo si Sister Lena at pinalo ang la mesa na nsa sa harapan nya…

Nagulat si Margarette at pinipilit niyang ngumiti…

"Maupo ka…" Mahinahon na pananalita ni Sister Lena sabay umupo.

"O-opo…" May kaunting takot pang nararamdaman si Margarette sa kung anong parusa o sasabihin sa kanya ni Sister Lena,kaya sinunod na lang nya ang inutos nitong umupo sya.

"Natapos na ang mahabang digmaan na nasa ikalawang propesiya at unti-unti nang bumabalik pagkakaisa ng tao at ng simbahan pati katahimikan dito ngunit may iilan parin ang sumusuway sa simbahan,naiiintindihan ko naman sila dahil masakit ang mawalan ng mga tao na mahalaga sayo." Seryoso at mahinahong pagsasalaysay ng madre habang nakatingin ng diretso sa mga mata ng dalaga.

"Ano pong gagawin ko?" pabulong at pabirong sagot niya.

Biglang nagngitngit sa galit ang matandang madre at tumayo ito at muling hampas sa mesa.

"Anong sinabi mo?...sumagot ka"may kaunting pagpipigil pang ginagawa ang madre… "Anong gagawin mo!? Ako ba talagang binabastos mo na nana tuluyan!?" hindi na napigilan ni Sister Lena at napasigaw n ito.

Napatayo si Margrette at napapaurong…

"a-eh… Hindi po yun ang intensyon ko Sister… Huminahon lang po kayo para naman…" Hindi nya na naituloy pa ang susunod na sasabihin.

"Para ano!? Para gumawa ka nanaman ng kamalian?!... Naku Margarette! Tatanda talaga ako sa pagiintindi sa'yo!"

"Sa tingin ko po ang tanging magagawa ko lang po sa ngayon ay magpadala ng Letter of Apology." Sagot ni Margarette at halatang paalis na ng silid…

"Margarette!"

"Sa letter of Apology ko nalang po sasabihin lahat,Paalam na!" Masayang sagot ni Margarette sabay kindat sa matandang madre.

"Margarette! Bata ka! Bumalik ka nga dito!" Galit na sigaw ni Sister Lena.

Binuksan ng dalaga ang pintoupang sya'y makaalis ngunit…

"Fr.Lawrence? A-ano pong?" Gulat at paputol-putol na pagtatanong ni Margarette at may halong pamumula sa kanyang mga pisngi…

"Letter of Apology nanaman? Di ba kagagawa mo lang noong isang araw?" Malambing na pagtatanong ni Fr.Lawrence sa dalaga na lalong nakadagdag ng pamumula ni Margarette.

"ah…eh… O-opo… Ayaw naman po niyang makipag-usap ng mahinahon… Mas maganda na po siguro yun…" Masayang sagot ni Margarette.

"Fr.Yuan,ikaw pala pasok ka… At ikaw margarette gawin mo na ang mga dapat gawin,sayang ang oras… Mamaya maguusap pa tayo…" Mahinahon na pagsasalita ni Sister Lena.

Lumabas na si Margarette at pumasok naman sa loob ng silid si Fr.Lawrence.

"Hay na ko… Talaga yang bata na yan." Napabuntong hininga ang Madre.

"Wag kang masyadong magalit mabilis kang tatanda." Nakangiting sinabi ng tigapagpayo.

"Wala na atang pinakikinggan si Margarette para syang lalaki kung kumilos." Sagot naman ni Sister Lena.

Sumandal sa pader si Fr.Yuan…

"Ikaw na din ang nagsabing bata pa sya atsaka binilin ni Sister Kate sa'atin ang kapakanan ni Margarette,wala tayong magagawa kundi subaybayan sya."

Tumalikod si Sister Lena kay Fr.Yuan.

"Yun nga ang isa sa pinagtataka ko pa… Labis ang kanilang pagpapahalaga kay Margarette kaysa sa mga ibang Excorsist…" Pagtataka ni Sister Lena.

Pinikit ni Fr.Yuan ang kanyang mga mata sabay ngiti…

"Dahilang tanging mga nakakataas lamang ang nakakaalam…" Idinilat ni Fr.Yuan ang kanyang mga mata.

Humarap si Sister Lena.

"Maiba tayo… Ano bang maibabalita mo sa akin ngayon Fr. Lawrence…"

Naglakad si Fr.Lawrence patungo sa sofa at umupo…

Nag-isip sya "Ano nga ba?... Ah… alam ko na, patuloy parin ang order of Magdala sa pag mamasid sa paligid…"

"Tama ka wala pang nababalita na nangyaring masama simula noong nakaraang limang taon. Ang ibig sabihin ba nito wala na ang mga makasalanang humahamon sa kapangyarihan ng maykapal?" Pagtataka ni Sister Lena.

"Diyan ka nagkakamali …Hindi ma pa kasi ako pinapatapos magpahayag …" kontra ni Fr.Yuan.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" Biglang sumama ang tingin ni Sister Lena kay Fr.Yuan.

"Ibig mong sabihin wala ka pang alam? Palibhasa wala pang nangyayari dito sa North…" Paligoy-ligoy pang sagot ni Fr.Yuan.

"Diretsahin mo na nga ako… Ano bang nangyari?!" Pasigaw na sabi ni Sister Lena.

"Easy lang" "Alam ko na alam mong ang Order of Magdala dito sa America ay binubuo ng limang branches… Ang Main Church-Central, sumunod ang apat; Eastern, Western, Southern, at ang Northern… Ang apat dito kasama ang central ay may na tagpuan na bangkay ng tig-tatatlong babaeng Exorcist." Mahinahong pagpapaliwanag ni Fr.Yuan.

"Anong sabi mo?!Magkakaparehas ba ang insedente?" Naupo si Sister Lena.

"Tama" "Pare-parehas na nakita ang kanilang mga bangkay sa mismongsilid nila at ang nakakagimbal… natagpuan silang walang damit at may butas ang kanilang mga tiyan…" pagpapatuloy ni Fr.Yuan.

Napailing si Sister Lena "Puro babae ang binibiktima? At puro kasapi ng Magdala? Naklakapagtaka paanong nakagawa ang suspek ng ganoong krimen nang wala manlang nakakaalam o nakarinig sa nangyari?"

"Yun nga din ang pinagtataka ng bawat isa gusto ko sana itong alamin kaya lang… hindi nila pinahihintulutan ang magimbestiga ang mga lalaki…" Pabirong pagsagot ni Fr.Yuan.

"Magseryoso ka naman!" "Isa na itong babala para sa atin ang nangyari sa apat na sangay … Tayo na lang ang natitira,ngunit hinda tayo ligtas kailangan nating maging alerto." Sabi ni Sister Lena.

(_Sa labas ng Monesteryo)_

"Magandang umaga Margarette!"

"Walang maganda sa umaga Judith…" Matamlay na sabi ni Margarette.

"Wag mong sabihing napagalitan ka?" Tanong ni Judith

"Tama ka… Kailangan ko pang pumunta sa isang maliit na ampunan sa may gubat upang magturo…" Napabuntong hininga si Margarette.

"May ibabalita pala ako sa'yo kaya ako naparito…" Seryosong sinabi ni Judith.

Nagpatuloy sa paglalakad si Margarette.

"Pasensya ka na Judith kaya lang wala akong panahon para alamin pa ang nangyayari… Tingnan mong ang tamlay-tamlay ng paligid…" Tumanggi si Margarette.

"Teka!... Isa 'tong mahalagang babala!" Nagpursigeng sumigaw si Judith upang masabi ang balita ngunit hindi sya nagtagumpay.

Hindi parin huminto sa paglalakad si Margarette hanggang sa ito'y lumayo…

Pagkaraan ng ilang minuto…

"Hay na ko… Nakakainis talaga yung matandang dalagang yun! Masama bang paminsan minsan ay tumakas ako sa trabaho ko?! Nuku!!!" Nagsasalita syang magisa at kinakausap ang sarili nya… "Teka.." napahinto sya at mabilis na tumingin sa paligid nya…

"Nasaan na ba ako?... Oo nga pala papunta ako sa bahat ampunan… Teka alam ko malapit lang yun dito eh…" Nagpatuloy syang sa paglakad…

Bigla uli syang tumigil…

"May nararamdaman ako… Parang may mabilis na dumaan sa tabi ko…" Hindi sya makapaniwala sa nararamdaman nya at tumingin uli sya sa paligid nya…

Pagharap nya…

"Aaaaahhhh…!" Napaurong sya sabay kuha ng dalawang exorcism Gun sa kanyang likod…

"Isang halimaw?... Bakit may halimaw dito?" tanong nya sa sarili…

Tuloy parin sya sa pagbaril ngunit walang epektoito sa halimaw… Unti unting nasisira ang mga puno.

"Walang epekto sa kanya… nauubos lang ang mga bala ko… Kailangan ko parin syang mapigilan…"

Ang Halimaw ay isang malaking ahas na may dalawang malaking kamay na may mahahaba at matutulis na kuko…

"Patay wala nang bala! Ang tangi kong magagawa ay umurong!"

Isang pagsugod ang ginawa ng halimaw na ahas…

"Maaabutan ako sa distansya kong 'to… Ito na bang katapusan ko?" Sinabi nYa Sa kanyang sarili at pumikit na parang hihintayin na lang ang katapusan nya…

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
